Danielle Mitchell
Danielle Mitchell is the biological sister of Logan Mitchell. She was born in califoria on summer vacation of 1991. She is the daughter of Jarred Mitchell and Diane Mitchell. Like Logan she has martian powers but less powerful than him as she is a year younger. She gained her powers when she was 19th birthday when she was hit by a cloning ray while holding on to Logan as they in the air trying to outrun one of negative 101's jets his plan was to get the clone to destroy Logan with the same plan he had the year before. When they were hit with the ray instead of getting cloned since they were both hit at the same time they were not cloned, but Logan's DNA was transfered to Danielle. Danielle flew up in the sky and Logan followed her but could not find her he searched for weeks but gave up after a month as his friends urged him to stop looking because maybe she did not want to be found. But after a year she came back but not willingly she came down in a meteor she was completly in the meteor when they got her out they found out that she was in a coma and stayed in it for seven months. She recovered in march 2011 when her mind was infiltrated by Logan with a martian device he found out that she had gone into coma from a lack of oxygen but didn't die because her powers protected her. After that she told them that she had gone to mars and that it was nice there.The planet was hot and that her powers started going crazy there at night she had no powers and at day she did. But that lasted for a month and the rest of the time there she only had flight and heat vision when she saw a giant meteor heading for earth she flew up to it and tried to burn it up in time to make it small enough that it wouldn't harm earth but she didn't have enough time so she tried to drive it away from earth but the meteor was going so fast that she ended up being encased in a rock cage by the burning debre of the meteor. She started falling right towards earth but she had taken the burning rock far enough off course that it only destroyed a abandoned building also did damage to the candy store behind it. Her powers were weak for a week before they recovered and were stronger than before she also had a new power of sonic scream. This was also the first time she met Alex her genetic half brother but he calls her "Aunt Danielle" and he calls Logan and Jessica, Dad and Mom respectively. She once bested Alex by using super speed to deliver super strong blows without losing momentum so he could not strike back. Currently her strongest demonstration of strength was when she lifted a transport truck with one hand and threw it at Logan when she was infected with Glead a mixture of gold and lead that negative 101 had made that completly split people of any good traits of their personality.